REDENCIÓN
by rettop20
Summary: The Originlas, temporada 4 porque no me gusta que Marcel y Klaus siempre estén peleados, son familia después de todo, los personajes no me pertenecen, como todas mis historias quizá contengan Spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Redención.

Marcel estaba sentado sobre el frio piso del sótano donde Klaus lo había encerrado luego de la pelea que tuvieron a causa de la nueva amenaza que había llegado a new Orleans, nadie sabía a qué se enfrentaban, y Klaus se negaba a dejarlo salir del sótano, todas las tardes bajaba llevando una copa de sangre para calmar su hambre.

Marcel lo había ignorado se negaba a reconocer la presencia de Klaus o cualquier de los milkaensons que bajaban a acompañarlo, la presencia de Elijah y sus monólogos de como Klaus había cambiado y era más seguro que se quedara ahí… (Blah, blah, blah, esto solo es su venganza hacia mí, lo tuve encerrado 5 años después de todo, creo que estoy viendo una eternidad en este lugar, pensó Marcel).

Una semana y Marcel se rehusaba a beber la sangre que Klaus le llevaba, Sus fuerzas se debilitaban más con cada día que pasaba sin alimentarse ese día no fue distinto, Elijah bajo a saludarlo mirando de reojo las copas de sangre que se acumulaban dentro del circulo que mantenía prisionero a Marcel.

-puedes vivir una eternidad sin sangre Marcel, pero la falta de ella te hará perder la razón, y eventualmente, bueno eventualmente dejaras de ser tú.

Marcel miro a Elijah con ojos llenos de veneno y volvió a ignóralo.

-es tu elección Marcel, solo creo que no es la correcta.

Elijah se fue dejando a Marcel nuevamente solo.

Klaus estaba sentado en su estudio leyendo un antiguo libro cuando Elijah entro, tomando el libro de las manos de Klaus, cerrándolo solo con una mano y apuntándolo con él dijo…

-Aún no se ha alimentado Niklaus.

-se puede podrir abajo por lo que me importa.

-Tus intentos de quebrar a Marcel no están dando resultado, si quieres castigarlo deberías enterrarlo en su cementerio… 5 años empalado en un muro, como lo hizo contigo, si es mucho trabajo para ti lo hare yo mismo.

Klaus que había ignorado a Elija desde que le arranco el libro de las manos, pretendiendo que buscaba algo en su escritorio, con rapidez de vampiro llego a estar frente de su hermano y lo arremetió contra una pared. Elijah levanto las manos en gesto de disculpa.

-Ni tú hermano, ni nadie tocara a Marcel, si algo le pasa yo mismo…

Se quedó callado a media oración retiro el brazo que mantenía presionando a Elijah, se giró y de un golpe rompió el escritorio en dos.

-¿Tu mismo qué? Niklaus, ¿me mataras, me encerraras en un calabozo, usaras una daga en mí? Al único que engañas con esta falsa despreocupación es a ti mismo, Marcel es tu hijo, empieza a tratarlo como tal antes que lo pierdas, y esta vez para siempre.

-sabio consejo de alguien que nunca ha tenido hijos.

Las palabras de Klaus estaban llenas de odio, quizá la única cosa que Elijah había envidiado de su hermano era la relación que había cultivado con Marcel durante todos esos años, y el hecho que ahora compartía una hija con la mujer que él amaba. Elija respiro profundo arreglando su traje mientras caminaba a la salida, se detuvo en la puerta y sin darse vuelta dijo.

-nunca dañaría a Marcel, si no fuera por el lazo que los dos crearon nunca hubiera visto el cambio en ti, nunca te hubieras convertido en el padre que hoy eres para Hope, Hope necesita un hermano, pero más importante tú necesitas a tu hijo, y eres solo tú el que debe sacarlo de su presión, cualquier otro… y bueno nunca lo recuperaras.

Elija dejo a Klaus con su estudio destruido mirando por el balcón, pretendiendo que las palabras de su hermano no le afectaban.

Después de un tiempo de autocompasión Klaus bajó a la prisión de Marcel, él estaba recostado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, sus ojos cerrados, pretendiendo dormir, Klaus lo observo por uno segundos, su piel se estaba volviendo gris, las copas de sangre que había dejado estabas volteadas en el suelo, haciendo un desastre dentro del circulo encantado que contenía a Marcel, miro de reojo a Marcel que lo observaba extrañado pero la notar que Klaus lo había sorprendido volvió a cerrar los ojos, (su rostro pareciera joven al estar tan débil por la falta de sangre) pensó Klaus, respiro y lanzo la bolsa de sangre que había llevado con él, al momento que la bolsa golpeo a Marcel este abrió los ojos y la tiro a un lado, Klaus lucia irritado.

-tienes que alimentarte Marcellus.

-prefiero morir.

-no es una sugerencia, te lo estoy ordenando Marcellus, aliméntate, no saldrás de aquí hasta que lo aceptes.

-esto, (haciendo un ademan mostrando el lugar donde estaba) quieres que acepte, ¿que acepte estar en este calabozo? Vete al infierno.

-eso no es lo que quise decir…

-si claro, solo me estas castigando por dejarte pudrir por cinco años aquí, esto es tu venganza.

-sabes lo que el hombre al cual llamaba Padre hacia cuando según sus entandares, que eran muy bajos, merecía un castigo, me golpeaba hasta dejarme inconsciente, una vez casi me mato… y piensas que tu prisión es un castigo, no Marcel esto es tan solo un tiempo afuera, para ti.

-así que, ¿me dejaras aquí y luego me golpearas hasta matarme?...

Marcel mantenía los ojos fijos en Klaus, no quería demostrar miedo frente a él.

-nunca sometería a mi hijo al mismo dolor que sufrí por la mano de Mikael…

-no soy tu hijo.

-¡SI LO ERES! Marcellus, tú eres mi hijo, piensa si no fueras mi hijo ahora estarías muerto después de lo que hiciste.

Marcel permaneció en silencio.

-eso pensé, vas a beber esta sangre, o nunca dejaras este lugar.

-espera, ¿me estás diciendo que todo lo que tengo que hacer es beber la sangre y me dejaras libre?

-no completamente libre, todavía tienes mucho a que responder, pero no pasaras tus días en este lugar, ¿Qué dices Marcellus?

Marcel miro a Klaus todavía no completamente seguro, pero incluso la muerte era un lugar mejor que una eternidad en el calabozo, así que se tomó la bolsa de sangre y se alimentó de ella, recuperando parte de su fuerza, su rostro recupero su color original, limpio la sangre de su boca con su muñeca se giró y percato que Klaus había avanzado y estaba atrás de él, dio un paso hacia atrás pero Klaus fue más rápido y lo acerco a él tomándolo del brazo, lo primero que pensó era que Klaus le iba a cortar la cabeza, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor…

Pero lo que sintió fue una mano en su mejilla acariciándolo, abrió los ojos, Klaus lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas,

-no tienes que temerme Marcel, nunca te heriría.

Tiro del brazo de Marcel hacia él abrazándolo.

-lo siento mucho, siento que mi falta preocupación hacia a ti haya llevado a esto, a que la única forma de comunicación que tenemos es pelearnos y torturarnos Marcel, lo siento mucho.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus rompió el abrazo con Marcel seco unas lágrimas de su mejilla usando sus pulgares sonriendo a Marcel.

-luces tan joven ahora.

Marcel bajo su mirada sonrojándose, Klaus siempre había tenido el poder de hacerlo sentir como un niño pequeño.

-entonces… dijo Klaus aclarando su garganta, tengo que arreglar ciertas cosas arriba pero puedes entretenerte con Hope en mi estudio mientras atiendo mis asuntos.

Klaus salió del sótano con Marcel siguiéndolo de cerca, el lugar estaba vacío, Marcel sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo y nunca volver, pero descubro que hope lo observaba escondida tras las piernas de Klaus.

-Hope dile hola a tu hermano mayor, su nombre es Marcel.

Marcel levanto la vista sorprendido, al presentarlo como "hermano mayor" estaba reconociendo su paternidad hacia él, no que aquello haya cambiado entre los dos, desde el primer día que conoció a Klaus y fue adoptado por el, siempre mantuvieron una relación de padre e hijo entre los dos aunque no lo pareciera y nunca lo demostraran públicamente, pero ahora después de décadas lo decía como si fuera algo natural, sonrió y saludo a Hope.

-hola Marcel, mi nombre es Hope.

-hola Hope Mikelson, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi.

-tengo siete años.

-eso es genial, dijo Marcel sonriendo mientras estrechaba la mano de hope.

\- porque no van a mi estudio, Hope puedes mostrarle las pinturas en las que estás trabajando, tengo que resolver unos asuntos por la estadía de Marcel, volveré en unos momentos.

El rostro de Hope se ilumino, ahora tendría alguien con quien pasar el tiempo, su papá y tíos eran muy aburridos.

-¿se va a quedar con nosotros aquí en casa?

-si pequeña, ahora vayan los dos, no tardare.

Klaus bajo las escaleras y se perdió tras una de las puertas del recinto. Marcel lo siguió con la mirada hasta que sintió que Hope tomaba su mano y trataba sin éxito de arrastrarlo hacia el estudio.

-vamos Marcellus papá dijo que vieras mis pinturas…

Marcel miro a Hope muy serio y le dijo.

-tu padre es el único que me llama así.

-lo sé pero soy tu hermana así que puedo llamarte así también.

-muy bien pequeña, pero solo tú puedes llamarme así aparte de Klaus, ¿trato hecho?

-está bien, trato hecho. (Dijo Hope con una sonrisa) ahora ven que quiero dibujarte.

Marcel dejo que Hope lo dirigiera al estudio mientras trataba de agudizar su oído para saber que pasaba abajo, solo escucho susurros de Klaus hablando con alguien más… bueno sabría que tramaba el vampiro eventualmente.

Abajo en el comedor Klaus Conversaba con Elijah, mientras servía sangre en dos copas de cristal.

-así que Vincent y tú se van a jugar a cazar a las brujas mientras me quedo aquí de niñero.

\- sí, el Hallow es peligroso, todavía no sabemos la extensión de su poder, es mejor que las únicas personas de las que quiere tomar poder se mantengan fuera de su alcance, sin contar que Hope necesita protección.

Elijah miro hacia arriba, risas inundaban el segundo piso y se alcanzan a oír en toda la casa.

-veo que liberaste a Marcel de su prisión, y ahora está jugando al hermano mayor con Hope.

-es su hermano mayor después de todo, tengo que mantener a mi familia a salvo… y él es parte de mi familia siempre lo ha sido.

-al fin reconoces a Marcel como tu hijo.

-siempre lo he considerado, solo que nos distanciamos un tiempo.

-esperemos que el pequeño Marcellus no nos traicione nuevamente, o tendré que arrancarle el corazón un vez más.

Klaus miro a Elijah con los ojos llenos de veneno.

-ya hablamos acerca de esto hermano, tu NO herirás a Marcel de ninguna manera, si trata de hacer algo en nuestra contra yo personalmente lidiare con él.

-está bien, ahora nuestra hermana lanzara un hechizo que no permitirá que nadie entre o salga de la casa, así que sugiero que te pongas cómodo.

-¿tendrás toda la diversión mientras yo estoy castigado?

-exactamente, nos vemos después hermano.

Elijah dejo la casa con Freya, dejándolos atrapados, tenía mucho que hacer de todos modos, Klaus se dirigió al ático donde guardaba cosas de su pasado de las cuales negaba a deshacerse de ellas, tomo el viejo baúl que mantenía con las cosas de Marcel cuando era un niño, (todavía se impresionaba que Marcelas las hubiera mantenido) se lo llevo y lo puse en la vieja habitación de Marcel donde Hayley terminaba de colgar nuevas cortinas.

-luce espectacular amor, gracias por ayudarme ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Marcel ocupo esta habitación.

-no hay problema, no es que tenga mucho que hacer aquí, ¿estás seguro que podemos confiar en Marcel tan cerca de Hope?

-desde luego, el cuidara de su pequeña hermana.

Los dos se miraron sonriendo.

-esto será interesante los cuatro como una familia. Dijo Hayley terminando de dar los últimos toques a la habitación.

-mientras ninguno le arranque la cabeza a otro, lo será.

Klaus puso el Baúl en el lugar que había reservado para él.

-esto ya está listo iré a buscar a Marcel.

Mientras tanto en él estudio de Klaus Marcel estaba dado lo mejor de sí para no moverse o salir corriendo de la situación, mientras Hope lo dibujaba.

-tienes que sonreír más Marcellus, no puedo hacer un retrato de ti luciendo así.

-porque no tomas una fotografía, son más rápidas…

-nop, papá dice que un artistas…

Hope se quedó a media oración mientras Klaus entraba y observaba su trabajo mirando a Marcel con compasión.

-debe trabajar como si fuera su obra maestra, incluso si le toma una vida completarla, ¿no es así pequeña?

-ya parece una eternidad sentado aquí sin hacer nada más que posar.

-se bueno Marcel, Hope solo está tratando de ser amigable, pero me temo que tengo que quitarte a Marcel, para mostrarle su sorpresa, (Klaus miró a Hope con complicidad guiñándole un ojo) y necesita darse un baño.

-ahora que lo dices, si, necesita un baño…

-yo no soy el que tiene la culpa de eso, (Marcel miraba a Klaus mientras lo decía)

-no estamos aquí para apuntar dedos, los dos tuvimos parte en eso, y una semana no es nada comparado con cinco años.

Marcel bajo la vista avergonzado.

-¿qué significa eso papá?

-nada amor, pero sería agradable olvidar todo eso y comenzar de nuevo, no lo crees Marcellus.

-eso sería agradable… ahora, ¿qué hay de aquella sorpresa?

-sígueme, Hope tu madre te está esperando en la cocina, algo acerca de un chocolate perdido…

(Hope cambio su sonrisa por una mirada preocupada)… te sugiero que te apresures, vamos Marcel.

Hope salió corriendo del estudio pasando entre Marcel y Klaus, mientras estos también salían en dirección a la habitación de Marcel.

-esa niña es muy mimada.

-tengo una debilidad por mimar a mis hijos, pero tú ya sabes de eso.

Flashback

Marcel estaba sentado en los escalones de la propiedad, tenía 13 años, lucia triste por algo, dentro se podía escuchar voces peleando, siempre pasaba esto cuando Kol estaba cerca.

Después de un tiempo las voces desaparecieron, debería haber sido más cuidadoso, Elijah se enteraría de la escultura rota eventualmente, no había tenido la intención de romperlo trataba de arreglarlo cuando Elijah lo encontró y comenzó a reprenderlo, gritándole acerca de responsabilidad y cuidar las cosas que no le pertenecen, bla, bla, bla, Marcel no le prestaba mucha atención.

-¿estas escuchado lo que te digo Marcellus?

Marcel lo miro encogiendo sus hombros.

-creo que algún tipo de castigo es en orden por esto, ven aquí.

Dijo apuntando un lugar justo a su lado, Marcel no se movió.

-dije que vineras aquí.

En un segundo Elijah estaba junto a Marcel tomándolo por el brazo y le dio dos palmadas, Marcel cerró los ojos esperando el siguiente golpe pero nada paso abrió los ojos encontrando Klaus sosteniendo el brazo de Elijah.

-¿qué significa esto hermano?

-Marcel entro en mi habitación y rompió una de mis antigüedades, no puedo dejar esto inadvertido.

-creo que la impresión ya fue suficiente, ¿no es así Marcel?

Marcel miro a Elijah asintiendo.

-muy bien, entonces…

Klaus se acercó a Elijah casi tocando su cara, poniendo a Marcel detrás de él.

…recomiendo que el futuro vengas conmigo si tienes algún problema con Marcel, yo me encargare de su disciplina, solo llámame no comiences a golpearlo, y prometo que Marcel no volverá a entrar a tu cuarto.

-no lo golpeaba Klaus, solo fueron unas palmadas…

En ese momento Kol entro en la habitación.

-¿qué pasa, el pequeño Marcel fue malo? Quizá necesita que lo entrene.

Mientras decía esto, limpio unas gotas de sangre de su boca, mirando a Marcel como si fuera una presa.

-tu no tocaras a Marcel…

Dijo Klaus corriendo con Marcel fuera de la casa.

…quédate aquí hasta que vuelva por ti.

Klaus dejo a Marcel solo escuchando la discusión de Klaus con Kol y Elijah, Marcel escucho un fuerte golpe y lo que pareció una eternidad Klaus estaba una vez más junto a él, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Marcel.

-tu tío Kol se comportó mal, con Elijah decidimos ponerlo a dormir por un tiempo.

Marcel miro a Klaus preguntándose si su "dormir" era lo mismo que él pensaba, la última vez Kol había dormido por un año, Marcel se puso tenso le pasaría eso a él si se comportaba mal. Klaus lo abrazo más fuerte como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Marcel.

-nunca te pondré a dormir Marcellus, al menos no de la forma que lo hago con Kol, pero si algo así pasa de nuevo acude a mi inmediatamente, ¿está bien? Siempre te protegeré…

Marcel asintió todavía abrazando a Klaus. Klaus dejo ir a Marcel y lo tomo por los brazos mirándolo seriamente.

…pero eso no quiere decir que no tendrás problemas conmigo, estas castigado por una semana, eso significa nada de dulces.

-está bien.

Marcel miro decepcionado a Klaus.

-si padre.

Respondió un triste Marcel mirando hacia el suelo, Klaus sonreía mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

-el ultimo dulce hasta que tu castigo comience.

Dijo depositando una galleta en la mano de su pequeño.

-gracias.

\- ahora, te sugiero que vayas a limpiar el desastre en la habitación de Elijah antes que se enoje aún más.

Marcel entro en la casa mientras Klaus lo miraba desde afuera sonriendo.

Fin del flashback.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Qué es todo esto Klaus, nunca te he tomado como el tipo de preparar sorpresas?

-recuerdas tu vieja habitación (Marcel asintió) la he devuelto a la vida y ahora está en perfectas condiciones para que hagas uso de ella, no podemos tenerte durmiendo en el calabozo, eso es solo para tiempos fuera… (Klaus adelanto a Marcel abriendo la puerta mientras sonreía por su propia broma)

-¿quedarme aquí? Tengo mi propio departamento si no lo recuerdas.

-sí, lo sé… también sé que el Hallow quiere sacrifícate para poder volver a la vida, no permitiré que eso suceda, no bajo mi guardia tengo que proteger a mi familia Marcellus (Klaus entro en la habitación sosteniendo la puerta para que Marcel entrara, Marcel dudo unos segundos) vamos Marcel tu habitación espera.

Klaus lucia particularmente feliz, un comportamiento raro para Klaus desde que había llegado a New Orleans, su emoción más recurrente era furia, aunque Marcel nunca admitiría que cada vez que él estaba cerca Klaus sonreía más.

-"como si pudieras hacerme quedarme aquí" (pensó Marcel mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y quedaba anonadado por el cambio de la habitación de su niñez)

En el pasado la habitación estaba llena de sus viejos recuerdos, los cuales no había tenido el corazón para tirar a la basura, la vieja cama adoselada había sido remplazada por una nueva, en realidad lo único de su vieja habitación era el Baúl de su niñez, recuerdos de su vida con Klaus, hasta la noche que Mikael había retornado y los Mikaelson huyeron de la ciudad.

Marcel estaba atrapado en sus pensamientos que no vio o escucho a Klaus acercarse a él tomándolo del brazo preguntándole si estaba bien.

-¿Marcel me estas escuchando?

-lo siento, creo que me fui a otro tiempo por unos segundos…

-entonces… ¿te gusta? (la mirada de Klaus implicaba que estaba expectante a la respuesta esperando que fuera una positiva)

-sí, está bien… pero tengo mi propio apartamento, no tenías que…

-no es nada y acerca de tu apartamento no tienes que preocuparte de él, envié por tu ropa, si falta algo uno de mis hombres lo ira a buscar.

Marcel no estaba seguro de nada en estos momentos, Klaus no actuaba como… bueno como Klaus, "¿cree que tiene el poder para retenerme aquí, que le hace pesar que puede controlar mi vida?"

-esto está todo bien Klaus pero no es tu decisión si me quedo en esta casa, tengo que salir de aquí.

Klaus lucia decepcionado, pensó que "tener a Marcel bajo su techo una vez más iría más fácil" pero el niño testarudo que tanto quería hacia su aparición como siempre.

-no decidamos nada aun, de todas maneras nadie puede entrar ni salir de la mansión Freya lanzo un hechizo, quizá una ducha y descansar aclarara tu mente y te darás cuenta que el lugar más seguro para ti es aquí junto a tu familia.

Klaus dejo la habitación dejando a Marcel perplejo. "como lo hacía para siempre tener la última palabra… maldita sea ya debería estar lejos de aquí" Marcel miro a su alrededor, la habitación no estaba mal, y al parecer ahora tenía su propio baño, no podía hacer nada hasta que el hechizo de protección terminara "una ducha no suena tan mal"

Marcel se desnudó mientras entraba al baño mirándose al espejo frente a él, su cuerpo estaba fuera de forma, siete días sin alimentarse lo habían dejado mal, abrió el agua y dejo que la tibia agua cayera sobre su cuerpo por unos minutos perdiéndose en sus pensamientos…

Mientras tanto Klaus y Hayley lidiaban con Hope en la cocina.

-no crees que estas sobre reaccionando, solo fue una barra de chocolate, y tenemos muchas más.

-no se trata de la cantidad Klaus, le dije que no podía comer chocolates hasta después de la cena, ahora no tendrá hambre y cuando le pregunté me mintió.

-eso no está bien pequeña, no debes mentirle a tu madre o a mí nunca.

Hope miraba a Klaus con ojos de gato (mirada que sabía podía conseguir cualquier cosa con su padre) Klaus miro con los mismos ojos a Hayley.

-ustedes Mikaelsons son todos iguales, creen que pueden salirse con la suya usando solo sus encantos, pero yo soy inmune a ellos… así que Hope son dos semanas castigada, nada de chocolates o postres para ti.

-pero mamá eso es mucho tiempo.

-si Hayley eso es mucho tiempo (dijo Klaus poniendo la misma voz de Hope, aunque lo único que recibió fue la penetrante mirada de la loba, muy parecida a la mirada de Elijah cuando estaba enojado)

Klaus aclaro la garganta y puso la voz seria.

-tu madre tiene razón hope, no deberías mentirle son dos semanas, ahora vuelve a tus pinturas amor.

-está bien…

Hope se alejó lentamente de la cocina subiendo cada peldaño de la escalera como si su cuerpo pesara diez veces más.

-esa niña es una maestra de la manipulación, aunque creo que solo le funciona contigo.

-qué puedo hacer, tengo una debilidad por los niños.

Klaus de dirigió a uno de los estantes de la cocina donde guardan galletas.

-ni siquiera lo pienses Niklaus Mikaelson…

Klaus se giró sonriendo sosteniendo algo en las manos.

-¿que no piense que amor…?

Hayley rodo los ojos cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-como decía los encantos de Hope solo funcionan contigo, le llevaras esa galleta antes que empiece su castigo ¿no es así? Y será su pequeño secreto, no tienes remedio Klaus.

Klaus solo sonrió subiendo las escaleras en busca de su hija.

Marcel salió del baño, llevaba una pequeña toalla atada a la cintura mientras que se secaba el pelo con su mano derecha, abrió el closet buscando algo que ponerse cuando cerró la puerta casi deja caer la toalla que llevaba en la cintura, en el reflejo del espejo Hope lo observada sentada despreocupada sobre su cama, se giró rápidamente sosteniendo ambas toallas sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Hope! No deberías estar aquí.

-¿porque? (pregunto Hope mirando extrañado a Marcel) eres mi hermano puedo estar en tu habitación.

-no cuando estoy desnudo, deberías golpear la puerta y esperar que respondiera como una persona normal, ahora por favor sal de aquí, tengo que vestirme.

-no seas paranoico, se lo que diferencia a los niños de las niñas, no deberías sentirte avergonzado por ser diferente a mi…

Marcel rodo los ojos, de cuando los niños eras tan abiertos para hablar de cualquier tema.

-no me siento avergonzado…

Marcel se quedó en silencio es aquel momento se oyó la voz de Klaus buscando a Hope.

-estoy en la habitación de Marcel papá. (Hope grito, en unos instantes Klaus entraba a la habitación de Marcel para encontrarlo casi desnudo con Hope en su habitación).

-Marcellus… Marcellus, no es correcto que estés en esa condición en frente de tu hermana.

-pero… yo no, fue ella la que entro…

-nada de peros, Hope es solo una niña.

-pero papá, recuerda que ya se lo que diferencia a niños y niñas, lo que tía Freya me enseño…

-lo sé pequeña, pero aunque lo sepas no es correcto que veas a nadie desnudo, es simple decencia. Marcel debes ser más cuidadoso ya no vives solo, Hope siempre estará cerca o Hayley, no querrás que Elijah te encuentre merodeando desnudo por la casa, ni yo podre protegerte si eso sucede, ¿entendido?

-pero yo solo…

-dije ¿entendido Marcellus?

Hope miraba a Marcel luego a Klaus, parecía enojado pero no demasiado.

-¿papá esta Marcel en problemas?

-aun no corazón, pero todo depende de su respuesta.

Marcel por su parte miraba enfadado a Klaus.

-no tengo tiempo para este drama familiar.

(Marcel tomo su ropa y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta tras él, mientras tanto Klaus y Hope seguían conversado en su habitación)

-no te enfades con Marcel, yo fui la que entro a su habitación sin permiso.

-lo sé amor, pero tú no eres la culpable del temperamento de Marcellus, porque no vas a terminar con tus pinturas mientras yo arreglo las cosas con Marcel.

Klaus tomo a Hope y la deposito en el piso, entregándole la galleta que había sacado de la cocina.

-ve pequeña, y no le cuentes a tu madre que te di más golosinas antes de cenar.

Hope sonrió y se fue con una sonrisa dejando a Klaus solo en la habitación de Marcel.

Klaus miro la puerta cerrada de Marcel dando un suspiro de indignación, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su despensa personal, saco una bolsa de sangre tipo "0" y una copa. Entro nuevamente a la habitación de Marcel el que en esos momentos se encontraba recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, Klaus sabía que no dormía se sentó a un lado de Marcel.

-estas enfadado, lo sé, y sé que tu temperamento es parte por la semana que pasaste abajo en el calabozo y la falta de sangre así que traje una ofrenda de paz.

Marcel abrió los ojos, pero no dirigió su mirada a Klaus.

-no acepto tu ofrenda de paz, en el momento que Freya levante el hechizo me iré inmediatamente de este lugar.

-lamento decirte que eso no es una opción Marcel, si te marchas iré a buscarte, si te rehúsas a volver te arrastrare de vuelta a casa, no creas no puedo hacerlo, tengo milenios sobre ti.

Marcel miro a Klaus con los ojos llenos de furia.

-¿por qué haces esto? No sería más fácil dejar que Elijah me mate de nuevo, así dejarías de preocuparte por mí.

Klaus suspiro dejando la copa con sangre en el escritorio a un lado de la cama, en un parpadeo había tomado a Marcel por el brazo y lo había puesto delante de él sin soltar su brazo.

-¡NO VUELVAS¡ a decir eso, dos, dos veces he lamentado la muerte de mi único hijo, cuando Elijah te arrojo de aquel puente algo en mi interior se rompió, estaba a punto de terminar con mi propio hermano, pero no lo estabas, ni en cien vidas podría explicar el alivio que sentí en aquel momento, y todo esto paso por el capricho de gobernar, ser el Rey de los vampiros, pero aunque seas el Rey de todo los vampiros en el mundo Marcellus seguiré siendo tu padre, nunca debí dejar de serlo, el día que descubrí que aun seguías con vida yo…

Klaus respiro profundo, un desborde de emociones tomaron control de su cuerpo, algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, por su parte Marcel estaba en shock, Klaus no era el tipo de personas que sucumbiera a sus emociones, nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable.

… yo debí establecer inmediatamente que no importa quien está a cargo, yo siempre seré tu padre lo que significa que ante cualquier cosa la primera personas a la que le respondes es a mí, puedes jugar ser rey de todos los vampiros por lo que me importa, pero al final del día siempre serás mi Marcellus, mi pequeño guerrero y eso no cambiara nunca, así que te quedaras aquí, y si sigues con esa actitud no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que la cambies, no morirás en manos de nadie, no mientras yo esté aquí para protegerte.

Los ojos de Marcel estaban llenos de lágrimas, miraba a Klaus que todavía esperaba una respuesta, no sabía que decir…

Klaus lo dejo ir, Marcel se alejó unos pasos.

-No puedes, no puedes controlarme como si fuera un niño.

Klaus puso sus emociones en orden, recuperando su compostura normal, camino alrededor de la cama tomo la copa con sangre y se la acerco a Marcel.

-vamos a pretender que tu deseo de muerte es solo el resultado de tu privación de sangre, descansa. Cuando vuelva espero que tu actitud haya cambiado. (Lo dijo depositando la copa con sangre en las manos de Marcel, se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta, sin girarse volvió a dirigirse a Marcel.

-si sales de esta habitación antes que vuelva… habrás deseado que Elijah acabará con tu vida aquel día en el puente.

Cerró la puerta tras el dejando a un perplejo Marcel con la copa de Sangre en las manos, Marcel no contuvo su ira "después de todo aún cree que puede intimidarme" sin pensarlo rugió y lanzo la copa con sangre hacia la puerta por la que Klaus había pasado unos pocos segundos antes, la copa estallo dejando una gran mancha de sangre que goteaba al piso con miles de cristales brillando por la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana, en un parpadeo Klaus había vuelto a entrar con una mirada asesina, dirigiéndose peligrosamente a Marcel.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus estaba perturbadoramente calmado cuando ingreso nuevamente a el cuarto de Marcel, una aura maligna lo rodeaba, Marcel retrocedió sus acciones le costarían más que su vida, no recordaba haber visto a Klaus tan enojado, excepto la vez que dejo New Orleans para ir a la guerra, y ahora su rostro lucia diez veces más enojado.

-Klaus, yo... Lo…

Klaus levanto la mano haciendo un ademan para que Marcel guardara silencio, entro en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él, rodeo el charco de sangre pisando algunos trozos de cristal que crujieron bajo su peso, haciendo la escena aún más tensa. Por su parte Marcel estaba petrificado pensó en correr, pero no llegaría muy lejos con Klaus tan cerca, instintivamente comenzó a retroceder, no dio más de cuatro pasos cuando chocó contra la pared trasera de su habitación.

-de verdad que esperaba que no llegáramos a esto Marcellus.

-"maldita sea, Marcellus las únicas veces que se refiere a mí con mi verdadero nombre es cuando necesita recordarme de mi lugar como el niño que salvo"

Marcel rodo los ojos haciendo que Klaus demostrara más su descontento, ahora tenía los ojos de lobo mirando directamente a Marcel.

-seguir con esa actitud no te llevara a ninguna parte Marcellus.

-después de tanto tiempo, ¿crees que puedes intimidarme?...

La mirada de Klaus paso de furia a algo parecido a ternura paternal, por unos segundos su mirada le recordó a Marcel como Klaus lo miraba cuando era un niño y era la mirada permanente que tenía cuando Hope estaba cerca, no había donde huir Marcel clavo la vista en la de Klaus, "quizá si me veo desafiante Klaus me deje en paz"

Marcel tenía la espalda pegada a la pared, Klaus solo los miraba, sonrió y dio los tres pasos que lo separaban de él, tomo a Marcel por un antebrazo y lo arrastro hacia el poniendo su rostro casi al lado de su oído.

-no es intimidación, es respeto Marcellus.

Con esas palabras se sentó sobre la cama y con un tirón deposito a Marcel sobre su regazo, todo fue tan rápido que Marcel no abrió la boca para protestar hasta que sintió la mano de Klaus desprendiéndolo de su pantalón.

-hey! Déjame ir ¿Qué crees que haces?

Mientras decía esto Marcel se retorcía tratando de romper el agarre de Klaus, lo que fue inútil, Klaus siempre había sido más fuerte que él, y siendo su creador le daba más ventajas sobre él.

El torso de Marcel estaba boca abajo sobre la cama, mientras que sus piernas colgaban del regazo de Klaus, empezó a retorcerse, tratando de liberarse pero se detuvo con lo que pensó que fue el golpe más fuerte que Klaus le había dado en su vida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, oculto su rostro en la cama y dejo de luchar dejando su cuerpo lacio sobre Klaus.

-este comportamiento esta fuera de lugar, eres un adulto, no hacemos berrinches, resolvemos nuestros problemas hablando, pero ya que las palabras no fueron suficientes tengo que demostrar que pasa con niños que no saben comportarse bajo este techo, creí que te había enseñado mejor que esto…

Klaus tomo un momento para recuperar su calma y respirar profundo, no había pretendido que el golpe fuera tan fuerte, pero si no hacia esto perdería a Marcel para siempre.

…antes de comenzar ¿Por qué estás aquí Marcellus?

Marcel levanto su rostro mirando Klaus, su rostro cubierto de lágrimas por solo una palmada.

-no me comporte de manera adecuada.

Klaus dejo caer su mano justo en el medio del trasero de Marcel haciéndolo saltar en su regazo y viendo como un nuevo torrente de lágrimas volvían a aparecer en sus ojos.

-¿qué más?

Pregunto Klaus una vez más, con su mano ya levantada en el aire. Marcel respondo cerrando los ojos esperando el siguiente golpe.

-yo… lance la copa con sangre que me diste haciendo un desastre en la habitación.

Otra fuerte palmada cayó en el mismo lugar, si Klaus continua así Marcel sentiría el significado de agonía.

-¡PASE UNA SEMANA ARREGLANDO ESTE LUGAR PARA TI, Y HACES ESTO! Hayley y Hope también ayudaron… limpiaras cada rincón de esta habitación antes que el día acabe, ¿entendido?

Marcel no respondió, Klaus volvió a golpearlo dos veces más recuperando la atención de Marcel.

-si lo entiendo… pero Klaus por favor… para con esto, no puedes…

Respondiendo a lo que Marcel decía, Klaus bajo el bóxer de Marcel y comenzó a darle palmadas en su trasero desnudo.

-aunque tuvieras mil años Marcellus, siempre seré tu padre, lo que significa que siempre me responderás a mí, considérate afortunado no te castigare por los cinco años que pasa pudiéndome en el sótano, pero eso no significa que no estarás castigado por esta actitud, ¿entendido?

Marcel lloraba después de siete minutos no podía aguantar más el dolor, pero aun así se rehusó a contestar odiaba sentirse tan débil cerca del hombre que decía ser su padre, cerro lo ojos e ignoro a Klaus.

Klaus rodo los ojos por la obstinación de su hijo, bajo los bóxer hasta los tobillos de Marcel y comenzó a intercalar sus golpes entre su trasero y sus piernas con suficiente fuerza hacer una impresión duradera, después cincuenta o más palmadas se detuvo Marcel lloraba con la cabeza oculta por sus brazos, siento como Klaus ajustaba su ropa y luego acariciaba su espalda, cuando se tranquilizó lo ayudo a levantarse tomándolo de una mano lo guio al baño, lo dejo sentado mientras humedecía una toalla con la que luego limpio la el rostro de Marcel.

-una vez que terminemos aquí limpiaras tu habitación como si nada hubiera pasado, y permanecerás aquí hasta que lo diga…

Marcel asintió mirando a Klaus.

… ok, estaré en mi estudio cuando hayas terminado ve a buscarme, aún tenemos unas cosas que discutir.

-lo siento, hare lo que me pidas…

Mientras se giraba dejo escapar una palabra que creyó nunca más saldría de sus labios

… _papá._

No fue más que un susurro, pero Klaus lo escucho, antes que Marcel saliera lo alcanzo girándolo hacia él envolviéndolo en un abrazo, las lágrimas volvieron a brotar pero esta vez de ambos.

-todo estará bien Marcellus, todo estará bien con nosotros.


	5. Chapter 5

"Como una pequeña copa de sangre puede hacer un tanto desastre" Marcel pensaba mientas limpiaba su habitación, había sangre por todas partes, "porque siempre pierdo mi temperamento alrededor de Klaus" se repetía mientras bajaba las manos para sobar su adolorido trasero, incluso como vampiro y la capacidad para sanar cualquier herida en segundos, aun no se recuperaba del castigo infantil que Klaus había infringido en él.

Termino de limpiar el piso, el sonido de alguien abriendo la puerta lo sorprendió, miro por la ventana. "no podía ser Klaus, aun le quedaba tiempo. Una pequeña figura se asomó por la puerta mirando sorprendía a Marcel.

-hola Marcel

Dijo Hope entrando en la habitación.

-hola Hope- recuerdas lo que dije acerca de entran en mi habitación sin anunciarte.

-sí, lo siento.

Hope salió del cuarto, cerró la puerta espero unos segundos golpeo a la puerta.

-si…

Respondió Marcel desde adentro tratando en vano de contener su sonrisa.

-soy yo, Hope puedo entrar.

-sí, puedes… ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

De pronto Hope se sonrojo y extendió sus manos hacia Marcel, este recibió lo que Hope le entregaba.

-te traje esto.

Marcel miro la barra de chocolate que Hope había depositado en sus manos, y luego miro a Hope.

-¿porque me das esto?

-para hacerte sentir mejo, después que papá…

-¿después de que?

A Marcel le asustaba la respuesta que daría Hope, si ella había escuchado eso significaba que todos en la casa lo habían hecho…

-ya sabes que, el castigo,

Lo dijo prácticamente en un susurro, pero al escucharlo Marcel se sonrojo. Y miro lejos de los ojos de Hope.

-no te avergüences, soy tu hermana, papá no es malo, usualmente después de que es estricto me mima, y me da dulces y cosas así, pero no se lo dice a mamá, creo que ella da más miedo cuando está enojada.

Marcel escuchaba a Hope un poco asustado, si Klaus hacía con ella lo que acababa de hacer con el… si era asi tenía que tomar a Hope y huir con ella, se agacho para estar al mismo nivel que ella y la tomo por los hombro mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-necesito hacerte una pregunta, y necesito que me respondas con la verdad ok.

Hope asintió.

-¿Klaus, te golpea?

La niña lo miro confundida, sus ojos se agrandaron y miro asustada entre Marcel y lo que fuera que estaba detrás de Marcel.

Una voz en el vano de la puerta hizo que Marcel temblará en anticipación.

-No golpeo a mi hija Marcellus, asi como no te golpeo a ti y antes que lo digas unas nalgadas no equivalen a una golpiza, es disciplina y ese tipo de disciplina siempre apicara para ti y para Hope mientras se comporten mal, recuerdo haberte dicho que limpiaras esta habitación antes que el sol bajara, por lo que veo aun tienes trabajo y no mucho tiempo para terminarlo. Ven conmigo Hope tenemos que hablar acerca de robar chocolates de nuevo, después que yo y tu madre ya te habíamos dicho que no y castigado por hacerlo.

-pero papá, yo solo…

Para de hablar no quería que Marcel tuviera más problemas, miro a Marcel con sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

-ella no saco los dulces Klaus.

Hope miro a Marcel escondida detrás de la pierna de Klaus, Klaus los observo llevando su mirada desde Marcel hacia su pequeña hija, había algo ahí, algo que solo había visto en su relación con Elijah y Rebecka, complicidad de hermanos, puso la mirada seria y pregunto.

-¿cómo sabes que no fue ella?

-porque yo lo hice, cuando baje a la cocina buscando cosas para limpiar tome uno, no sabía que no podíamos, lo volveré a poner en su lugar.

-no, está bien Marcel, pensamos que había sido Hope, porque ya lo había hecho hoy, puedes quedártelo, pero no eches a perder tu apetito tan cerca a la cena.

-ok, terminare de limpiar aquí.

-te daremos algo de espacio, vamos Hope…

-¿puedo quedarme con Marcel?

Antes que Klaus pudiera negarse Marcel hablo.

-no me molesta la compañía de Hope…

-está bien te puedes quedar pequeña pero no le des muchos problemas a tu hermano, todavía tiene que terminar aquí, Marcel cuando termines aquí ve a mi oficina.

Los veré más tarde…

Klaus lo dejo, en el momento que estuvo fuera de vista Hope se abalanzo a Marcel quedando abrazada a su cintura.

-¡Gracias Marcel, me salvaste!

-sí, esquivamos una bala ahí, ¿por qué sacaste una golosina cuando sabias que no podías y estabas castiga?

-quería que te sintieras mejor.

-eso está bien, pero no es necesario, no si solo te traerá problemas.

-pero eso es para lo que los hermanos son, ayudarse.

-tienes razón pero me mataría, saber que por mi culpa tuvieras problemas, bueno más problemas de los que ya tienes.

Ambos rieron.

Marcel termino con sus tareas y se entretuvo charlando con Hope acerca de su infancia y como fue crecer con Klaus, y el resto de los hermanos Mikaelson…

Hayley entro en la habitación de Marcel buscando a Hope…

-ahí estabas, vamos Hope es hora de arreglarse para cenar…

Hope bajo de la cama y corrió donde su madre.

…Marcel creo que Klaus te espera en su oficina, espero que te haya gustado tu nueva habitación.

-sí, Gracias Hayley, siento haber destrozado tu trabajo en tan poco tiempo.

-no te preocupes la habitación se ve bien, y Klaus tiene la habilidad de enfurecer a cualquiera en solo segundos.

-si tienes razón…

Los tres salieron de la habitación, Marcel dirigiéndose hacia la estudio de Klaus mientras Hope y Hayley bajaban las escaleras…

Cuando llego a la estudio de Klaus, respiro profundamente y golpeo a la puerta antes de abrirla y entrar, Klaus estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con un viejo volumen en sus manos, cuando vio que Marcel entraba bajo el libro y lo esposito en la mesa de centro, haciendo un ademan con la mano para que Marcel se sentara a su lado.

-Marcelus…

Fue lo primero que salió de sus labios mientras Marcel de sentaba, sabía que había tenido que ir el momento que termino de limpiar, Klaus solo usaba su nombre completo cuando quería demostrarle que aún era su hijo y estaba en problemas, Marcel se sentó y se rehusó a mirar a Klaus, manteniendo la vista fija en sus mano, Klaus le hablaba pero no le había prestado atención a sus palabras.

… ¿Marcel puedes mirarme?

Klaus intento tomar el rostro de Marcel para que este lo mirara pero Marcel se hizo a un lado y se llevó las manos al rostro, no sabía porque, solo con su presencia Klaus podía disminuirlo a sentirse un niño pequeño que necesitaba la constante aprobación de su Padre.

Por su parte Klaus se estaba preocupando no entendía porque Marcel se comportaba así, el solo quería hablar.

Klaus se sentó frente a Marcel, tomando el rostro del joven vampiro en sus manos, tratando de calmarlo.

-termine antes que anocheciera lo juro….

Seguía repitiendo Marcel, mientras lloraba

… puedes preguntarle a Hope ella estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo.

-¡MARCELLUS!...

Rugió Klaus, obteniendo la atención de Marcel de inmediato.

… así, está mejor, no estoy enojado contigo tan solo quiero hablar…

Esta declaración hizo que Marcel comenzara a llorar de nuevo, Klaus lo hacía sentir como un niño, cada vez que estaba cerca del él.

…Maldita sea me estoy haciendo viejo para esto, pensó Klaus mientras se sentaba una vez más al lado de Marcel y lo abrazaba acercándolo a él.

Cuando se hubo calmado Klaus soltó el abrazo, Marcel se incorporó secándose las lágrimas de la cara con la maga de su camisa.

-¿podemos hablar ahora?

Marcel solo asintió y espero a que Klaus comenzara a hablar.

-como te decía antes que hicieras la pequeña rabieta y arrojaras la copa de sangre, (las mejillas de Marcel se sonrojaron al recordad el abrupto que había tenido con Klaus) estas castigado hasta que pueda confiar otra vez en ti,

-pero, no puedes soy un adulto.

-ya pasamos por esto, ¿quieres otro recordatorio de lo que pasa cuando no respetas a tu padre?

Marcel no dijo nada solo mira a Klaus con una mescla de resignación y rabia en sus ojos.

-eso es lo que pensé, por ahora no puedes hacer nada, ya que el conjuro de Freya todavía previene que nadie pueda salir o entrar de la casa sin que ella baje la barrera, pero cuando todo esto pase quiero que sepas que con barrera o sin barrera no tienes permitido salir de la casa a menos que yo o Elijah estemos contigo, entendido.

-si

-muy bien, dejando eso de lado, es bueno que estés forjando una relación con Hope, pero no puedo dejar que Hope se salga con la suya cada vez que haga algo malo y tú la encubras Marcellus, lo deje pasa esta vez porque se trataba de ti no ella, pero si sucede algo mas donde sea la seguridad de Hope comprometida por sus encubrimientos de hermanos, los dos estarán en problemas entendido.

-solo lo hiso para hacerme sentir bien luego de que me… de que me castigaras.

-lo sé, pero no quiero que Hope tenga secretos con sus padres o que piense que puede salirse con la suya solo porque tu no la traicionaras.

Marcel se mostró herido hacia aquella declaración.

-nunca traicionaría a mi pequeña hermana.

-lo se Marcel, pero si lo que está tratando de ocultar a Hayley o a mi es peligroso tienes que contarme ¿está bien?

-si... papá.

Dijo Marcel haciendo su mejor imitación de Hope.

Klaus rodo los ojos, sus hijos aunque no eran hermanos de sangre tenían el mismo carácter.

_Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic, se que me demore mucho en actualizar pero aquí está un nuevo cap de la historia, aún estoy un poco triste por el fin de temporada y porque la serie solo tendrá una temporada más…. Pero siempre existían las historias en las cabezas de los fans... :D. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ESTOY HABIERTA A SUGERENCIAS E IDEAS…. QUE TENGAN UN BELLO DIA


End file.
